Moments
by Malchus-Fireheart
Summary: When a fox gets down on one knee in front of a certain girl,is he just fooling around or maybe asking for something a little bit more? A series of one-shot moments with the characters of Zootopia. What is prison like for an ex-mayor? Who is Duke Weaselton visiting at night? Is Clawhauser really a good dancer? Requests and suggestions are welcome.
1. Father's day

Finnick sat of his bed and sighed as he finished what he was writing.

Operning his door he yelled for Nick who came running.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Today's June 19th." Finnick said.

"So?" the other fox asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So I got you a thing," Finnick muttered and passed Nick a card.

Nick looking a bit confused,opened the card and read it. It read, HAPPY FATHER'S DAY.

Nick's mouth dropped open and he looked down at Finnick who looked stright back up at him.

"Excuse me buddy I think I have something in my eye," Nick said,hurrying out of the room.


	2. She kissed me

Carefully Gideon took the hot blueberry pie out of the big oven he used for his baking.

"Here you go. Mind your paws," he said as he passed it to Judy.

It was Nick's birthday and Judy had asked Gideon to bake him a cake and a few pies. Gideon had spent most of the morning doing just that.

"Oh thatnk you,Gideon," Judy said with a smile. She knew Nick would love all the goodies.

Judy got out her money to pay but Gideon put a paw up.

"I don't want no money today. Just tell Nick Happy Birthday from me."

"Oh Gideon you'er the best," Judy said with a smile then leaded up and kissed his cheek.

The fox looked shocked and put a paw to his cheek as he watch Judy drive away in her car.

"She kissed me," he said in disbelief as he sat down.

A smile then spread across his face and a dreamy look came into his eyes.

"She kissed me," he said again but this time with a happy sigh.


	3. The ghost

Nick was sitting in his room when his phone when. Picking it up he saw that it was Judy calling.

Grinning he took her call.

"Hello,is that you baby carrots?" he asked in a cheeky voice.

There was a moments silence before Judy said in a stormy voice, "What did you just call me."

"I called you Judy,why?" Nick replied.

"Oh that's funny because it sounded like you said baby carrots?"

"Oh dear,Hopps, you must have something wrong with your ears," Nick said with a chuckle then asked what she was calling about.

"I'm off tonight and Clawhauser said you were as well, so...moive night?"

Nick's face lit up and he said, " Be round at my place at 6:30. See you later sweety pie."

With that he put down the phone.

...

Moive night was not quite what Nick had expected it to be. He had been expecting a romcom or the like but what he had not expected was a horror film. Judy really loved horror films and tonight she had chosen, The wombat in black, a terrifying movie about the ghost of a wombat killing children. It really was horrifying.

"Well that was fun," Judy said with a smile then added that she was heading off to bed.

Nick who was still traumatised just nodded and whispered, "I'll sleep on the couch."

...

That night it was far to hot in Judy's room and she kept tossing and turning in her bed,unbeknowingly getting tangled up in her duvet. With a bump she fell out of bed. Unable to see Judy staggered around and out of the bed room,into the corydoor and then fell down the stairs.

Nick who had been having a nice dream woke up when he heard something moving aboud outside the sitting room. Getting up he porked his head out of the room and screamed as he saw a terrible figure before him. It was a Ghost,crawling towards him,moaning in pain .

"No,stay back,," Nick gasped in horror.

The ghost stood up and moaned again.

"Why do you appear to me,oh beast of hell," Nick cried out,pulling at his ears.

"Get this duvet off me!" the ghost yelled in a muffeled voice.

"Judy?" Nick said in shock and pulled off the duvet to reveal a very angry looking rabbit. Due to the bump on her head Nick reasoned out that she must have fallen down the stairs and that was why she had been moaning.

"What on earth were you babbling about?" Just asked giving Nick a look.

"I thought you were a ghost," Nick said sheepishly.

Judy rolled her eyes and told the fox that he was an idiot.

"Yes but I'm a handsome idiot," he replied with a grin.

Judy just stared at him for a moment then they both burst out laughing.


	4. Nightmare

_Nick was lying on the rian soaked gound,blood flowing slowly from the gun wound in his side._

 _"Nick," Judy screamed and feel to her knees,tears in her eyes._

 _"I'm sorry,Judy,I'm so sorry," Nick whispered then with a great deal of effort leaned up and kissed her before closing his eyes one last time._

 _..._

Judy woke up gasping,sweat running down her fur. Where was she? It was so dark,so cold. It took the bunny a good few minutes to realize she was sitting up in back in her own room. A nightmare, that's all it had been. But oh it had seemed so real. She had watched Nick die and had been able to do nothing about it. Nothing at all.

Judy began to cry. She buried her head in her arms and cried.

She didn't even notice that someone has entered her room until they sat down on her bed and but a comforting arm around her.

She looked up to see Nick sitting there smiling at her.

"Bad night,Carrots?" He asked,knowing full well what the answer was.

"A...a nighmare," she managed to get out. "You got shot and...and..."

"You know,Carrots, I don't really care what happened or who got shot. All I care about right now is being here to make you feel better. I'm here for you, Fluff and I always will be."

Judy hugged him and said in a soft voice, "I love you."

"Do I know that," Nick replied as he pulled her closer, "Yes,yes I do."

 **Yeah so this one was maybe a little bit on the dark side but I think this is a dream that Judy would have and more then once. Enjoy and look out for more.**


	5. Then and now

_**Then**_

Nicholas set in his room without a care in the world. It was Saturday and therefore there was no school, meaning he could play around to his heart's content.

Still in his striped pyjamas, the young fox was playing with Bobby, the fox who wanted to be an elephant, and Timmy Wolf, the cub scout. These were two of his favorite toys. They had been bought by his father when Nicholas had been just a baby. Nicholas stopped playing for a moment and looked over at the photo of his daddy with both him and his mother. It stood on the little chest of draws by his bedside and he always kissed it before going to bed.

The fox cub sighed. He missed his daddy

Nicholas was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his mother, Sylvai, calling for him.

"Coming mama," he called then came bouncing down the main staircase to find her.

Sylvai was waiting for him near the front door, a big smile on her face.

"Still not dressed yet?" she said with a roll of her eyes. "I thought you'd be ready by the time I got back from shopping."

The little fox just giggled a 'sorry mama' and looked sheepish.

"Well never mind that," she said with her own laugh then added that she had a surprise for him.

Nicholas's nose twitched curiously as if to ask what the surprise was.

Beaming, his mother took a junior cub scout uniform out from behind her back.

"It's a uniform," Sylvai told her son.

Nicholas gasped and let out a squeak of joy. It was his dream to become a junior scout and now his mother was giving him the chance.

"Oh mama...I...I..." Nick said at a loss for words.

"Come here, you little rascal," Sylvai said, picking him up and hugging him close to her heart.

"I'm going to make you proud mama," the little fox said as they hugged. "I'm going to make you proud and that's a promise."

 _ **Now**_

Nick Wilde swallowed and tried to calm his nerves as he reached, paw shaking, for the door of his childhood home.

He had told himself again and again that he had nothing to worry about. The fox had also reassure himself that he, Nicholas, was capable of keeping it cool no matter what the situation.

He also knew he was lying to himself.

It had been years since he had been home, years since he had seen his mother and, truth be told, he had no idea whether or not she hated him for pushing her out of his life.

Gathering up his courage, the fox rang the doorbell and hoped for the best.

...

Sylvai's ears pricked up as she heard her doorbell ring.

She had no idea who it could be. It was Wednesday and her friends never came round till Friday. The mail-beaver had already been so it couldn't have been him.

Putting down the flower-patterned plate she had been washing, Sylvai dried off her paws and went to answer the front-door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

There was a few seconds pause before a voice replied, "A good for nothing fool who deeply wishes to see his mother."

Sylvai gasped. No, no it couldn't be her Nicholas. This had to be a dream or some kind of cruel trick played by that horrible old moose from down the road.

Body trembling, the vixen opened the door to see her son standing before her.

He had grown up so much. He was tall, handsome and looked the picture of his father. He was wearing a huge coat and seemed to be holding it close to himself as if to hide something. What she really noticed, however, was the mixture of love and guilt that showed in his eyes

"Nicholas," she whispered, paw to her mouth and tears in her eyes. "Nicholas, what...what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he said, "And...and to ask you to forgive a bum of a fox who was too stupid to ask for a mother's guidance when life kicked him down. Will you forgive me mom? Please?"

"Oh, of course I'll forgive you Nicholas," Sylvai said, heart nearly bursting with joy.

Nick smiled and put his arms around her. "Thanks mum," He whispered then added that he had a little surprise for her

"What is it?"Sylvai asked curiously.

Grinning, Nick pulled off his coat to reveal his ZPD get-up.

"It's a uniform," He said softly.

Sylvai couldn't hold it in anymore. She began to sob and seconds later both her and Nick were on their knees and were hugging each other as if they would never let go.

Nick had tears of his own running down his face. He whispered, "I've missed you mum. I'm sorry I never came home. I was heartless and I know I haven't lived a life that would please you but things are going to change. I'm ZPD now and I'm going to make you proud mum. I'm going to make you proud and that's a promise.


	6. Prison life

Leodore Lionheart yawned and stratched as he woke to yet another day of yet another week in prison. It had been nearly two months since he had been sent to jail by that cute bunny cop from the ZPD. He had seen on TV that she was some kind of big hero and he took pride in the knowledge that it had ultimately been his brillient idae to put a rabbit in the ZPD. Admittedly if he had known beforehand that she was going to put him behind bars he wouldn't have include her in his Mammal Inclusion Initiative but then you can't win them all.

Life itself was boring in prison and Lionheart was cold towards the notion of spending the next five years locked up but he managed to get by,by reading. A most enjoyable pastime.

The ex-mayor was brought out of his thought by the sound of the door to his cell opening.

He looked up to see a polar bearnamed Lewis standing in the doorway.

Lionheart liked Lewis,he was a nice guy and often brought the lion magazines to read.

"Morning,Lewis," Lionheart said cheerfully,getting up from the bed to join the polar bear.

"Morning," Lewis replied then led the big cat to the dining area of the prison.

Lionheart hated the dining area. He hated it's grey dirty walls,it's grey dirty floors,it's grey dirty everything.

You got half an hour to eat and mingle,Lewis told his as he always did.

Leodore nodded then went over to the food line that was set in the middle of the dining area

"So,what's on the maun today?" he asked the warthog chef.

"Disgusting slop," was the flat reply.

"Or?"

"Disgusting slop." came another flat reply.

Lionheart scratched his chin for a moment then said, "Well I think Ill go for disgusting slop then."

The warthog said nothing to this and just filled up a tray then passed it to the lion.

Pulling a face Lionheart took the tray and went to find somewhere to sit down. He soon spotted a ground of new predator inmates and decided to join them.

The predators consisted of two tigers with a lot of scars,a wolf,a brown bear and a raccoon.

"Well hello," Lionheart said as he sat down.

"Who do you think you are?" growled the wolf.

"Leodore Lionheart,ex mayor of Zootopia. Convicted for unfairly imprisoning the predators that when savage."

The wolf changed his attitude once he heard that this lion had been his mayor not so long ago.

"Billy White, the canine told the lion. Armed robbry. Two years. The tiger brothers are Dimitri and Jacko and the bear is Bert. All in for assault."

"And the raccoon?"

Bert shrugged. "No idea,he was at the table when we got here. I think he's crazy. He keeping talking to trees and muttering things about 80's music and tattooed warriors."

"Oh," Lionheart said, "Well,active imagination I guess."

"Right..." Billy said then began to eat his slop. The others did the same.

"So,anybody got any plans for when they get out of this dump," Burt asked after they had eaten."

Not a clue,"each replied including Lionheart.

"Really?" Dimitri said looking a Lionheart, "Figured you'd run for mayor again."

"Oh I don't think many people would vote to have an ex-criminal as a mayor."

Dimitri shrugged. "I would. I mean you know what they say. Anyone can be anything. Change starts with you."

Lionheart was silent for a moment but then smiled a toothy smile and said, "Well yes,that's right. I think I'll just do that."

After a few more minutes of them talking, Lewis came to take them all to their cells.

Once the pola bear left Leodore in his cell the lion began to think up campaigns he could use to become mayor again and some of them were pretty good ones as well. Oh sure he wouldn't get the chance to try them out for a few years but then five years wasn't really that long a really.

 **yeah so about this one. Sorry If this one isn't as strong as some of the others but I have to admit I didn't really know where to go with it. See you soon. Love all you awesome guys and girls. P.S Please R &R. Thank you.**


	7. The visit

Duke Weaselton ran through the streets of Zootopia as fast as his legs would carry him. It was late evening around 8:45 PM and Duke had been on his merry way with some ill-gotten gain he had nicked earlier that evening. Things had been going well until he had bumped into a wolf from the ZPD. Now Duke was making a brake for it with the said wolf hot on his heels.

"Stop where you are punk or I'll start firing," the wolf yelled after the unfortunate weasel.

Duke skid to a stop and looked around at his white furred pursuer.

"Ain't that a little excessive ,copper?" Duke asked.

A bullet whistled past his head,indicating that the wolf was inclined to disagree with him.

Duke swore and took off again.

Taking a sharp left turn the small time crook shot into an alleyway but as he did he scraped his cheek on the edge of the wall. This made him lose his footing and he tumbled to the ground with a nasty smack to the where he was the weasel held his breath and hoped the cop didn't find him.

Luck was with him as the wolf ran straight past his hiding place and kept going.

Duke chuckled to himself and picked up the stolen case he had dropped. It didn't matter to him that he was in pain from his cheek and knee or that he had nearly been nabbed by a copper. All that mattered to him was that the case was safe. The case he was bringing to his girl

...

Milly Weaselton sat on her, pink duvet cover, bed as she played with a toy tighter. Mildly was at the tender age of six and was a sweet girl if not a bit on the overactive side. As she played she heard a light tapping on her window. Getting up from her bed the small predator went over to the window and opened it. Nobody was there. Confused Milly waited for a few moment then began to turn away. As she did a face popped up in front of her and shouted a loud boo. Milly jumped and let out a small gasp that was soon followed by a happy smile.

"Uncle Duke," She said joyfully.

"Hi, Squirt,did you miss me?" Duke replied using the nickname he always used for her.

Milly nodded then asked why he was here.

"Who me," Duke said as he pulled himself through the window, "I was just coming to see you,see."

"I've missed you Uncle." Milly said in a smile voice. "You don't come to see me as much as you used to."

It was true. In the past Duke had come to visit her all the time but now it was only once or twice a month. Most of the time this was due to Duke's trouble with the police but he could hardly tell her that.

"Uncle's been very busy you see," he told her instead. "He's been busy lots and lots but the important thing now is that he's here and he's brought you a present."

Milly's face lit up. She loved getting presents from her uncle.

Duke passed her the case he had stolen earlier that evening.

The little weasel opened it and looked inside to see what looked like sweets but she knew they were much better then sweets.

"My medicine," she said picking up one of the pills.

Duke gave her a small smile and said "Yeah it's your medicine,Squirt. It'll keep you going it will. It'll keep your little heart working the way it should."

"But how did you get my medicine?" Milly asked.

"Oh your uncle has his ways," a voice said from the doorway making Duke flinch.

Turning round he saw an adult weasel standing in the doorway of Milly's bedroom. The weasel was well dressed,well groomed and was both handsome and well spoken. In short he he was everything that Duke wasn't.

Duke swallowed and gave a tiny wave. "Hello Tom. I was just leaving you know."

"Oh I don't think so little brother," Tom told him coldly.

Turning to Milly with a smile he said, "Say goodbye to Uncle Duke,Milly,him and daddy have some grown up talking to do."

Milly nodded then told Duke that she loved him and that it was nice seeing him again. She then jumped happily into bed.

Tom smiled at her again then pulled Duke out of the room and down the stairs.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs he slammed Duke against the wall.

"Ow, Tom, that hurt," Duke yelled.

"Shut up," Tom snarled then said, "listen and listen good Duke. Don't you ever come here again with your stolen garbage. It's bad enough that other people know I have a loser for a brother so I don't need them knowing he's a thief as well. I don't want or need any of your ill-gotten gain,clear?"

"I did it for Milly," Duke replied, "I got her what she needs. She needs that medicine for her heart."

"I know that," Tom spat. "I know how ill she is. I'm her father not her waste of space,low-life uncle that hasn't got the guts or brain to get himself a job so he wouldn't have to steal."

"That's not true," Duke snarld in rage.

. "Oh really then how come you're still living on the streets?"

"Look you want me to get a job and become respectable,okay but you got to give me a bit of money to help me out with that. Come on tom,please."

Tom pulled a disgusted face and told Duke to get his own money. He wasn't going to ruin his good name giving a low-life some money.

"What good name," Duke laughed. "You're a punk. Sure you dress nice and talk soft but you're a lousy rotten punk just like me."

"I'm nothing like you," Tom sneered then added, "Get out of my house and don't come back."

"I'm going,I'm going but you just watch I don't go to the cops. You got a record Tom and it's much bigger then mine." With that Duke stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

Duke stood there shaking with rage. What his brother said wasn't true. It's not that he was stupid or didn't have guts,life was just hard on him that was all. Duke didn't care. He cared about one thing and that was Milly. He was going to be there for her and nobody was going to stop him. Not Tom or the cops or or the lord mayor himself. Nobody was going to stop him being there for Milly. Nobody.

 **okay so this one is long :( :( Anyway I know this is a bit odd but let's face it it would have been sooooo unoriginal if I had just gone for a funny chase with Duke and Judy or Nick so I did this instead. Please R &R and I'll see you all soon.**

 **P.S Duke and Zootopia belong to Diseny. Tom and Milly Weaselton belong to me.**


	8. Rainy day

It was raining hard in Zootopia and it didn't show any signs of stopping. Nick Wilde watched the rain from a downstairs window of a small, apartment and scowled. He liked a bit of rain every now and then but the timing of this rain was terrible.

He was so lost in thought about the rain that he didn't even notice Judy come and stand next to him.

"So our picnic is out then?" Judy sighed.

Nick nodded.

"No picnic,no walk in the park,no sitting in the warm sun," she sighed again and glowered at the rain outside.

"Oh cheer up Carrots,"Nick said with a grin. "We can still do something fun inside."

"Like what?" she asked.

The fox shrugged and said that they could crash out and watch TV all day.

Judy pulled a face but since she didn't have any better ideas she then walked into Nick's bedroom where he had his TV.

Nick was about to tell her not to bother with channel three when he heard Judy shouting for him.

Nick hurried into his bedroom and inquired as to what the matter was.

Judy merely pointing to a black box on the bottom shelf of nick's TV stand.

"It's a X-box," Nick said rolled his eye.

The fox then prepared himself for a lecture on why X-boxes rot the brain and make one violent. The lecturer never came as Judy let out a squeal,jumped onto Nick's bed and began to hunt around for a controller.

"What are you doing," the fox asked in bewilderment.

"Oh you have no idea how long I've wanted to play on one of these. We never had one at home. Start up a game, Nick. Now,now,NOW!"

"But you can't play on the X-box,you're a girl," Nick exclaimed amid wild paw gestures.

"Well what's that supposed to mean?" the rabbit demanded.

"Oh errr,nothing," Nick replied and turned the X-box on.

He suggested a easy game of Star Paws just until Judy got used to things but she quickly snatched up Howl of Duty and put it in the gaming console.

What followed next could only be described as chaos. Nick watched open-mouthed as Judy whooped,shot and bulldozered her way through Howl of Duty's campaign,split screen versus and online mode faster then the fox thought possible. In the end Nick had to take the controller away from Judy as she really was getting too sucked into the game.

"What are you doing? I was playing that," Judy said in alarm.

"No,you were beating another player to death in a violent frenzy and he was on your team not the enemy's."

"So I was having some fun."

" You were getting violent," the fox corrected her.

"Well I'm sure you've got carried away on a game as well," Judy snapped.

"Have not," he shot back.

"Well have you played, Howl Of Duty, with Finnick?"

"Well...yes,yes I have."

"Well I bet it made him violent." She said crossing her arms.

"Judy Baby,everything makes Finnick violent," Nick replied not realizing his mistake.

"What did you just call me?" the rabbit demanded,fire in her eyes.

Nick's eyes when wide and then he shrugged and gave her a stupid grin.

Judy proved just how violent she could be by chasing Nick round and round the room and beating him repeatedly with a pillow from his bed.

Letting out a yelp of terror,Nick ran out of the room but didn't get far as he tripped over his own paws.

Judy came after him at such speed that she tripped as well and when flying smack into him.

After a moment both fox and rabbit broke into a fit of giggles.

"You know, Nick,I think today was more fun than a silly old picnic," Judy laughed.

"I think you're right, Carrots," he said and kissed her cheek.

She hit him for it.

 **Okay so I have to admit this chapter came to me at the last secound so not sure what you'll all think but if you like it(even if you don't) then please review. Thank you and see you soon with a chapter about a little act of kindness.**


	9. An act of kindness

Warm sunlight shone down onto the face of Gideon Grey as he slept in his soft bed.

Groaning the young fox rubbed then opened his eyes to get the full blast of the morning sun. Shielding his face with a paw Gideon quickly got out of bed,threw off his nightwear and got dressed and ready for the day. Just as he was finishing there was a soft knock on his bedroom door.

Yawning the fox opened it to see his mother standing there with a big smile on her face.

"What's with the smile ma?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The fox was answered as his mother picked him up,no easy task,and kissed his left cheek.

"Happy birthday, baby," she said and kissed him again.

"Ma will ya cut that out," Gideon said going a bit red, "I'm to old for kisses. I'm foureen."

"Sorry hun," his mother apologized then told him to head on downstairs.

Gideon headed down and found his father at the table reading the morning papa. He also found a big birthday breakfast and a pile of gifts in his place

Greeting his father with little more then a grunt,the fox sat down and began to stuff his face full of egg,beans and some dumplings that his mother had made specially for the day. After breakfast he opened his gifts. They consisted of a few easy to read books,a number of things that would come in helpful on the family farm, and some new clothes.

Gideon pulled a face at a few of the gifts but his parents didn't notice. One the last present was opened the teen fox thanked both his mother and father then told them he was going out. It was a perfect day and Gideon wanted to catch the best of the sun.

"Just be back in time for ya birthday tea," his mother said.

"I will ma,"was the reply.

"And stay out of trouble," his dad added from across the table.

By,"stay out of trouble," it was clear that he was referring to Gideon's tendencies towards bullying.

Gideon thought for a moment then reluctantly said, "Yes pa, I'll be good.

...

Gideon hummed to himself as he walked in the fields and grassy land that made up Bunnyburrows. The breeze was warm,the day was calm and bird song could be heard on the air. The young fox was headed for a large pond set somewhere between his parents farm and the home of the Hopps,a family of bunnies that he liked to torment.

As Gideon walked he half heartedly swatting at bugs that flew by. When he was a kid he enjoyed squishing them and pulling off their legs. Nowadays however he found himself asking why he bothered doing things like that. It was fun yes but it was maybe a little to mean even for him

It didn't take long for him to reach the pond. Plopping himself down on the ground the fox teen stuck his foot-paws into the water and closed his eyes,enjoying the moment.

"Howdy,Gid. Happy birthday," A voice shouted making Gideon jump.

Scowling, Gideon opened his eyes to see his friend Travis the ferret waving at him.

"Morning Travis," the fox said then asked where his present was.

The ferret pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket and threw it to Gideon.

"Not very big is it?" Gideon said but then reminded himself that Travis was very poor so he shouldn't complain.

Gideon then opened the bar and was about to take a bite when suddenly he heard the sound of crying.

Looking about he saw a small group of rabbits a way off. A small girl bunny was crying hard while the others tried to comfort her.

Rolling his eyes Gideon huffed, "What's her problem? Lost a stupid toy?"

"Oh her," Travis said with a dismissive gesture, "She crying about her mum."

"Really?"

"Yep. Her mum's all sick and in the hospital. she's real sick,nobody knows if she's going to make it."

"Oh," Gideon said his thoughts going to his own mother.

Despite being less then a nice young fox,Gideon was very close to his own mother. He didn't want to think about how he would feel in the bunny's place but he did begin to feel sorry for her. Feeling for other was not something Gideon much of.

"Well I can't hang around here all day," Travis said then wished Gideon a, happy birthday, again before heading off back home.

Gideon watched him go then when back to his food and tried to blot out the sound of bunny tears. For some reason he really did feel sorry for the little rabbit but he didn't know why. It wasn't his mother that was ill and he couldn't do anything to make the small bunny feel better even if he had wanted to.

No that may not have been true. He had a slice of strawberry tart that his mother had given him as a treat for if he got hungry. He could give that to the bunny.

"Oh no,that's mine. That's my birthday treat. Why should I give it to some dumb bunny" Gideon growled to himself.

 _"Because her ma's sick and that little girl needs something to make her smile."_

The fox growled and put his paws over his head telling the voice inside it to go away.

Why should he give away what was his. It was his birthday so why should some stupid bunny have his treat.

The voice in his head spoke up again. _"Because it might help her and ya got more treats when ya get home anyhow"_

Sighing the fox gave in. It wouldn't really hurt to be nice for once now would it.

Picking up the white cloth that his strawberry tart was wrapped up in,the teen made his way over to the rabbits.

One or two tried to stop him but Gideon just pushed and growled his way past them.

Putting on his friendliest face,which wasn't very good,the fox walked up to the sobbing bunny and coughed.

The small rabbit looked up, eyes full of tears.

Gideon smiled and said, "I errr,heard about ya ma. Look I'm sure she'll be okay. If there's one thing I know about you dumb bunnies it's that you don't know when to quit. She'll be find, you just wait and see.

The fox then passed the rabbit the cloth and told her that it was strawberry tart.

"Sweet stuff always makes me feel better and I reckon it'll do the same to ya,"," he said then turned to leave.

As he walked away he couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction. What he had just done for that rabbit felt good. He didn't know why but it did even if it was a one time thing.

Little did Gideon know as he slowly made his way home that it wasn't a one time thing. Little did he know it was the beginning of a change in him. A change that would one day make him the most loved pie barker in all of Bunnyburrows. But that's another story.

 **So I wanted to do something about Gideon and how he began to change. Sometimes all it takes is one little act of kindness and then boom! Anyway I hope you like this and please R &R. Only one more chapter to go(maybe) and I think it'll be one you all like. Well I hope so anyway. :)**


	10. Will you marry me

Nick's paw shook as he reached for his third glass of beer. He wasn't normally one for drinking but his nerves were on edge and he knew drinking was a good way to calm them.

"Wow that's your third one. You really must be in bad shape," a deep voice said from across the table where Nick was sitting.

Looking up he saw Finnick but he couldn't remember how long he had been there.

"Finnick? How did you get here," Nick asked, his mind having been somewhere else the whole time.

"Well this might sound odd but since I live in this apartment I tend to be here a lot," Finnick retorted.

Nick scowled and told the small fox not to be sarcastic.

Finnick just snorted then said, "You nervous about tonight?"

"Who me?" Nick said with a grin then yelled at the top of his lungs, "Of course I am."

Finnick who was not expecting Nick's outburst fell off his chair with a yell. Glowering up at Nick he said, "Thanks for destroying my eardrums you stupid foo."

"Anytime. Happy to help," Nick replied with a smile.

"Look bro can I be honest with you?" Finnick asked resisting the urge to hit him.

Nick nodded.

"I've known you for a long time Nick. You're a crazy foo but you're the best kind of foo. She'll take you. I'm sure of it."

Nick smiled and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Inside was a gold ring with a small rudy set in it. It was for tonight,for her.

"Thanks Finnick," Nick said.

"You're welcome man. Oh and one more thing."

"Yes?"

Finnick's paw shot forward and grabbed Nick's tie.

"Get out of my home and go get your girl," the small fox bellowed.

"Yes sir," Nick said with a grin.

...

Smoothing down his shirt, Nick opened the door to a large restaurant in the middle of Rainforest District. The place was slightly humid but not unpleasant. Making his way passed the leaf covered tables Nick headed to a table at the back. There waiting for him was his baby. He had met her during a hussle. It wasn't what you would call love at first sight but that soon changed. The more time they spent together the more he knew he liked her. One date led to another and now Nick was about to ask that one life changing question. That one question he had been dreaming about for weeks.

"Hi,sweetheart," he said in his smoothest voice.

She looked at him with her beautiful violet eyes.

"Sweetheart?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

Nick just shrugged and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Nick what are we doing here?" she asked. "You call me out here in the dead of night and I don't even know why."

"Oh I'll tell you but first how about a bite to eat?"

Nick then ordered a salad and grilled vegetables for them both. That and just a little bit of wine.

"There's something in your glass," Nick said as the other was about to take a drink.

Taking the glass the fox dipped a finger in it and scooped out the ring he had slipped in.

"A...a ring?" he heard her say in shock.

Nick smiled and nodded before getting down on one keen.

"I've know we haven't known each other for so long but I'm kind of crazy about you. I just have to say that I would be honoured if you would..."

"No," she replied bluntly **.**

"What," Nick said,his ears going flat.

"No I won't marry you if that's what you're asking."

Nick felt something break inside. She wasn't supposed to say no,she wasn't.

Standing up Nick looked at the other fox with hurt in his eyes.

"I...I thought you...Sally?"

Sally sighed and said, "Look Nick I'm not saying you're not a fun guy but I'm not about to marry you."

"I thought you liked me," he replied.

"Yeah as a friend. As somebody to hang out with."

"What about all those dates?" Nick yelled a little too loud.

"I didn't see those as dates. Not a single one of them,I just don't feel that way about you" Sally shot back.

Images flashed before Nick's eyes. Images of the walks they had taken together. The meals,the movie outings, everything.

"What about how I feel," he asked in a gasp.

"Sorry hun but that's the way things are. I think it would be best if you took me home now."

"I think it would be best if you make your own way back," Nick growled.

"Well fine be like that," Sally huffed and walked away leaving the other fox standing there with angry tears in his eyes.

...

Finnick head banged wildly as his music system blared out the latest hit of Fuzzy Rascal.

He was so absorbed in the music that the sound of the front door slamming made him yelp.

Killing the music Finnick turned to see Nick.

"Nick,you're back," the small fox yelled and waved his friend over.

"Yeah," Nick said bluntly.

"Oh well that's great. I've got champagne. Let me get you a glass."

"I don't want any." the bigger fox muttered.

"Sure you do. We gotta celebrate."

"She said no," Nick replied softly making Finnick stop dead.

"What?" Finnick said in disbelief.

"She said no. She turned me down."

Finnick stared at the other fox for a moment. "But...but I was so sure."

"Well you were wrong," Nick yelled angrily at the fennec.

"I'm going to kill her," Finnick snarled after a moment then made for the door.

"What?" Nick said in shock and grabbed the other fox. "Buddy you can't do that."

"Why the heck not," Finnick demanded. "She hurt you. Nobody hurts my pal like that."

"Finnick stop it. It's not her fault." Nick told him then sighed, "I guess I'm just not good enough for her."

"Wrong. She's not good enough for you." Finnick snapped and kicked the wall with a yell of, "Females."

There was a long silence after that. It was broken when Finnick told Nick that he was getting the champain. It was time for a toast."

"A toast to what?" Nick asked bitterly.

"To us," Finnick replied. "Look you may not be my lover or baby doll or whatever but you're my friend. My only friend. I may not say this much but that means a lot to me. Enough to merit a toast. One to you."

Nick looked down at the fennec fox not knowing what to say. He knew Finnick was trying to make him feel better. As the smaller fox had said he was not one to let his feeling show. The fact that he was showing them meant that he really wanted to make Nick feel better. The thought of Finnick making a toast to him touched Nick. It did indeed make him feel a bit better.

"Finnick," he said softly as he took the glass he was offered.

They both drank then sat in silence for a long time,each lost in thought.

"Thanks pal," Nick eventually said in little more than a whisper.

Finnick nodded then sighed and said. "Come on pal. You need a hug. Just this once."

Nick sniffed and pulled his friend up into a hug.

"Thanks tiny," Nick said with a smirked.

"Anytime moron,anytime," Finnick replied.

 **Soooo I'm guessing you all hate me at the moment. Sorry but this idea came to me and I wanted to get it down. It's not as random as you might at first think. Byron Howard(one of the directors) himself said that Nick would probably have had failed dates in the past so this could very well fit. This will be my last chapter for a while as I have plans to do a full story next so stay tuned. Please R &R (it means a lot to me) and I hope you enjoy this.**

 **P.S Zootopia and everything about/in it belongs to Disney.**


End file.
